Annipuss's Burfday
mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am is this ironic? mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am HAPPY BURFDAY ANNIPUSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:03 am ..........................i.......................... …..@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ….........l`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.l …........|°°°°°°°°°°°.°°°°°°°°°°°°| ......... ….l`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.l ….@@@@@@@.@@@@@@ ….........l`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.l …........|°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°| .......….l`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.l. note: teh caek had to be modified from mary 0spockn's original because it wasn't playing nicely wif the wikia coding. JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:07 am _traies to breethe_ OH! Mary OH! Taht iz. . .yur verree moast byootidul caek ebber!!! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:10 am whale, it haz dat hoemaed luk. _wispers to Janet can has 41 kittehs_ wanna lik da bowl wif da frosting? JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:21 am OH yes! Ai wud! Thanks! _scrape scrape scrape_ _liks paw_ MMMMM mmmm MMMMM! YUM! ScotchAndMoreScotch February 26th, 2009 at 8:56 am mmm birfday caek frosting. and ironic irony pedantry reference win!!!! ScotchAndMoreScotch February 26th, 2009 at 8:57 am u is mai hiro, mary-o. & happy birfday anni!!! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 10:06 am Fank u SAMS! Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:09 am Woaw! Dat is de bestest caek ebber! _takes of som cream froam de side_ Eet needed to be “tidied” - uhuh - really - yepp… mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am yup, definitelee needed dat! (dere’s a little glop onna back you cud cleenup, tew) Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:15 am Fankies Mary! _tidies up de otter sied tu_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:13 am OoooH fank u Mary 0 can Ai cut it naow? Naow?? Naow??? Dat iz a wundermuss caek! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:18 am }}}}}}}}}}}]] YAY! yer heer! yesh, you can haz teh cutting now!! _hands annipuss da ornaet sturling silver antique caek cutting knife from my granma Fete_ mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:20 am ebery bodee toget her nao! Haapy burf dae to yew♪ _peeps from all up n doon da thred joyn in all in different keyz_ mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:23 am _aliens across the vast expanse of spaec say Cheezes Twice! It’s dat singing agin from ERf. Get in da sosser!!_ yesh, is kwite a catcofanee 0 sounds… princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:27 am lol! Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am do nawt furrgit da CHA CHA CHA’s!! Happee Birfdaa to UUUUUUUUuuuuUUUUuuu…. CHA CHA CHA!! Fyumi Gator February 26th, 2009 at 6:37 am _joinz in wif marakaz_ JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:24 am Fyumi Gator!!!! Yur bak!!! . Ai wuz just thinking ov yoo! an ai haz a prezzie to proov it!! . Will bee arriving in teh mayawl so bai an bai! Fyumi Gator February 26th, 2009 at 7:30 am prezzie?!1! oooooooo i lub da prezzieeeeeeeez duz lil gator danz wif marakas, wearing well worn GHwPoi gibbon azza prezzie mini moonz agoh. (Comments wont nest below this level) Reply here annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:10 am Az teh list haz gon ober teh 300, mai Ai taek dis spot 2 fank ebbriwun fur maekin dis juss abowt teh best birfdai Ai haz ebber had. Ai aer smoylin at teh saem tiem mai iis aer leekin ` coz Ai haz nebber feeled so lubbed an balyood b4! Fank u awl mai berry deer cheezfrenz. CC bless u awl. booklion February 26th, 2009 at 9:24 am _flies in breflessly wif a kwikkness_ Annipuss, ohai, I am soooooo sorry to be so late to yr partay! Here is yr birfday pressie… a self-filing pot of tea brooed perfekly ebbery time, and a selff-filling plate of skonses, biskits, and cheesz strudels, wif clotted cream and wihppy cream whenevver wanted. All falovr in, all kololireez removed. Schmoo! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 10:08 am Fank u booklion, dat iz a grate prezzie! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:46 pm An PURRRRRRfekt to hav awn hand wehn we awl com to stay wif yoo fur teholympi! Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:12 am Heppeh birfdai!! Kin Ai offers U an awl cheezpeeps a linkee? youtube.com/watch?v=Rooyt3ptNco U know, wif teh speshul stuffs in frawnt of linkee. annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:33 am Fank u Angelwaits - dat haz gon in2 mai stoar uv fings 2 keep. Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 7:29 am Haz big smilol!!! Ai wishes U very happeh new yeer uv teh lifes!!! LOLDemon February 26th, 2009 at 8:33 am Happee Burfdey, Annipuss!!!1! Wut u want tu dew furst? Eet sum kaek? Maek a sent n teh cheezburgr piramid? Snorgul teh faiv fute skawre patch uv floofee behbeh kitnz? Raid teh lolrus? Maek kookeez an eetid dem? annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:34 am Ai juss had mai dinnur, so Ai’ll juss watsh ebbriwun els injoyin demselbs wiv teh noms! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am lol! maybe so.. unless u is in soviet russha! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:05 am whale, j’onoh i wudden wanna mislablol anyfing. gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am LOL to yoo, Mary! We has bin thinkin teh sayme thots, Ifinkso, based on that last kitteh hoo wuz eitin by teh fishies last week. Happeh oh happeh happeh day to owr deer Annipuss! Anni, I hoep yor day is brite and fun, and yor fyoochur full uv awl teh fings yoo dreemz uv. I brings yoo wun singlol perfekt rose, uv whutever yor fayvrit kullur is. Is teh innertoobs and we is awl filld with majik here, so teh rose kin be enny kullur! As Coleridge would say (and az wuz kwoted in teh Groundhog Day movie), “Winter, slumbering in the open air, wears on his smiling face a dream of spring.” _presents teh wun perfekt rose to Anni, bows low_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:16 am Fank u Gremlin (Ai won’t kwote Dorufee arkur, `coz a roez iz moar “me” dan wat her sujestid!) gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:26 am Yor welkum, Anni. But iffn yoo wunz wun perfekt limoozeen too, ay will gladly send it! (Parker ref) Whut yoo wish today, we shall do owr best to mayk troo, as owr gift to yoo! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am cweenmj February 26th, 2009 at 4:53 am Ohai MaryO!! will u duing mii a giant favor and give dis tu Annipuss?? U kin eben sing wif mee if u like!! Fankz!! adn schmoooo!!! . _slitelee off-key singing iz herd. . Happpeee Birthday to Yoooooooo Happeee burfday tu yooooo Happee birfday deeeeer Annipuss Happpeee Burfday tu yoo!!! . I hopez u haz deh gud day adn a wundermuss yeer!! . _Cweenmj handz Annipuss a kullerful box tied wif sparklee ribbunz. . Weneber u opuns it, it will fill deh air wif sparkleez and twinkleez and adn ur hart will b filled wif deh happeez. Eben on deh dark and gloomee daze; Oar deh rainy oar snowee daze; oar deh pleh and grumpee daze. . Heere b sum uv deh sparkleez now! . ° § ѓ ♯ ☼ ▫ ◊ ◌ ☼ ﬠ ꜗﭖ ∞ ≡ﬢﭰ ¹ ǂ ː ƾ ȝ ˆ ʬ ͇ͯ Ѡ ж ʬ ʥ ɤ ҉ ԓ Ԋ ج إ ᴥ ᴂ ᴤ ᶯ ᶽ ₵ ╩ ⅎ † ₧ ₑ ₣ ‼ ℗ ♯ ☼ ░ ◦ ﬠ ʥ ɤ ҉ ԓ Ѡ ж Ɫ ≈ שׁ קּ ▫ ◊ ◌ ¹ ǂ ː ☼ ᶽ ₵ ╩ § ѓ ¹ ǂ ج إ ♯ ☼ ▫ ◊ ◌ ☼ ﬠ ꜗﭖ ∞ ≡ﬢﭰ ◄ ◌ ⱷ Ᵽ ﬦ Ⱪ ♂ ◌ ☼ ﬠ ꜗﭖ ∞ ♯ ☼ ░ . }}}}} annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:17 am Fank u, mai cween - Ai do need dat sort uv majik sumtiemz, but nawt az offen naow Ai haz mai cheezfrenz! Maus February 26th, 2009 at 6:03 am Nah. Kitteh is eatin fishy frum teh inside-out… jmuhj February 26th, 2009 at 8:27 am Kitteh naym Jonah, ryte? He appirz tubii havin a whayl uv a tyme, tu. JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:57 am Whooo Hoo! An itz nawt too layte!!! AND there is PLNTEE ov cake!!! ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♥ ♪HAPPEY BURFMUNTH TO YOO ♫ ♫ HAPPEY BURFMUNTH TO YOO HAPPEY BURFMUNTH ♪ DEER STAGEHANDDAN ♫ ♫ HAPPEY BURFMUNTH TO YOOOOOOUUUUU!! ♫♫ ♥ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ stagehanddan February 26th, 2009 at 10:52 am _chuckles_ just saw eeet . . _chuckles some more_ Siobhan February 26th, 2009 at 7:44 am happytail fursday annipus adn catsrme, ai noe aiz laet, but ai bwings u bof dis kittehshaepd mugs - lookit… da tael bees da handlol - adn mai kittehs adn meh maded a bow awround et… but mai kittehs shredded et… so ai jes bwings u dis mugs… nebber maind da blood, is main… is washublol, jes ads watur… to da mugs… nawt da kittehs… dems will gits mai blodd of ob dems awn dems own… aifinkso _twies 2 hans ober da mugs wibout dropping dem b-cuz ob da band-ages_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:36 am Fank u Siobhan, beddur get doez skratchis seed 2! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am ♫♪ HAPPEE HAPPEE BIRFDAY ANNIPUSS!! ♫♪♫ Hope you has had a speshul day, wif lots of fun and frends! Now teh REEL partee starts! . I has lemming custard pi today from teh pi stawl, made speshul for ur birfday. Wif or wifout whippy cream of corse!! And I brotted u a littul somethin. _gives anni a small box wrapped in sparklee paper_ It’s a gold lokket shaped liek a hart. I thot uf u when I saw it, becaws it reminded me of ur hart of gold… but full of gud suprizes. U can put a pickshur in if u wants. _hands anni some pickshures of a cyoot skwirrl_ _hoo shall remain nameless but has exsellent skin tone around hur eyes from over-moysturificashuns_ SCHMOOS! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:02 am ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♥ ♪HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO ♫ ♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOO HAPPEY BIRFDAY ♪ DEER ANNIPUSS ♫ ♫ HAPPEY BIRFDAY TO YOOOOOOUUUUU!! ♫♫ ♥ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ _ putt putt putt putt putt putt putt_ JCH4K drives up awn John Dear pulling a stone boat. On teh stone boat iz a hyoo j 6 x 10 chonklit caek wif budder creem froasting. SPESHUL DELIVEREE! Heer iz the caek from Zauberflolte! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:04 am ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ An Happee Burfday to catsrme too!!;) ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♫ ♥ ♪ ♥ jamamakitty February 26th, 2009 at 6:11 am happitail birfdai Annipuss :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: http://www.mine.icanhascheezburger.com/view.aspx?ciid=3526846 annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:22 am Fank u Jamamakitty, Ai lub teh conga rats! gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:28 am Teh lead conga rat is fabuluss! Teh Carmen Miranda hat, teh everything - hao fun! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:21 am Fank u Janet Ai aer berry glad dat Ai can eet awl Ai want wivowt wurree bowt kalreez an shugr! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:04 am AND HAPPY BIRFDAY TO CATSRME TOO! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am yesh! Happy Burfdae catsrme! jk2kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 7:02 am happitayl birfdai danz foar catsrme! Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:05 am Happeh burfday Anni! Ai brotted u a nice norbegian wolly jumper wif snoeflayks on - tu keep u warm inda TTI-snoes. It has matshin mittens tu! Ai has alsaw brouhtid de norbegian caek “Verdens beste” - oar Bestest inda world-cake - is layerd an maed wif almondspongecaek, custard and mering… Hope u hav de bestest ob days tuday and de bestes ob years ahedd! }}} annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:24 am Fank u Nennepus. Teh jumper iz jus teh fing ai need - Ai aer berry cawld 2dai, tho we haz no sno naow. Fyumi Gator February 26th, 2009 at 6:35 am putz maching danzing gators chullo wif multiplol brades w/pompoms dangling on annipuss’s hed. _B00p!_ putz matching nose warmurh on annipuss’s noze wich be in da shape of a gator’s noze (not corkodials’ noze, is too poynty) _Fyumi Gator, the semi retired Troll hunter, stands in quietood , looking & hoping Annipuss likes hur gifts_. annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 7:18 am Mai noze iz nawt in teh shaep uv a `gator’s noze. Iz a big noze, but iz hooman shaeped wun! Fyumi Gator February 26th, 2009 at 7:27 am :blushygatorface: sowy, dint mean Your noze wuz shape’d like gator’s nose! i meant dat da noze warmah fitz on yr dainty probosic, erm noze like a mask, mebbee, like doze grouchy marx fake noes n glasses dat aer da siwwy. sweetpea February 26th, 2009 at 7:31 am _wisperz_ Fyumi izza lil sensitive about her noze… annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:19 am Fank u Leeza, Ai wull treshur teh lokkit an teh pikchoor uv teh cyoot skwirrl - lawng az it izn’t teh wun dat borked teh skwirrl-proof burd feedur! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am um, no, its not, not that u know of, no! _hides sunflower seeds behind bak_ skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:33 am _snerks at teh phrase ’skwirrl-proof burd feedur’ and goes off to cleen howse sum more_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:52 am Yiss, Ai fink dat iz a contrydikshun in turmz! Maus February 26th, 2009 at 6:55 am I has wun. Never been defeeted by wun of dem tree-rats. JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:14 am Never?? No, Never!!! Never??????? Well. . . . Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:19 am Hardlee eber! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:20 am …yet. AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 7:22 am At last! naow ai can see Nightshaydes bootiful green owtfit! Berry naice nu luk NS!!! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:34 am Still pink fur me! Stoopee Mac! sweetpea February 26th, 2009 at 7:33 am pray tell, how duzzit werk??? Acktually a rokkit launcher fro skwirrls Big Goggie guards da base Catz comfy perch under it Dangerous voltage connect’d to wit E… Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 7:46 am Eeeeeeekifying electrik wirz rapped round and round da pole … Fugly goggie sittin on tawp waitin Grate big dome tingee awn da pole to stawp da climbin … H…. Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:22 am Hebberly armed crock guard Invibbulol netting Jus a smidgen of Kewell rayne to Lepel boarders … erm …skwirrels Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 6:43 am CHA CHA CHA!! Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 6:49 am Weez allways addz da CHA CHA CHA to the birf daa song. Eenyone else do da CHA CHA CHA fur the birf daa?????? lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 7:08 am my favver-in-law alwayz sings teh “happy burfday to yoo, yoo live in a zoo, yoo luk liek a munkee an yoo smell liek wun too.” evreewun finks iz funny, or pretends to , anyway nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:21 am Iz yer favver-in-law still in teh elementaree skool? lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 10:26 am no, him just haz kind ob lo-grayd sense ob hyoomur Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 7:22 am Reely? Usually da kids bee singin dat! Da CHA CHA CHA is more funner Ifinkso .. U kin jes yell it out or uz ken dansdans dans da CHA CHA CHA around da room (butt - no nakkid CHA CHA CHA’s iffin da kiddees ar at da partee!!) Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am heeeelp! my gushifuds eeting mee…. rodney dill February 26th, 2009 at 1:03 pm Get thee to Nineveh Maus February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am Fishy eated eberyfing but the tale… Maus February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am Oh, and… Happy Burfday to annipuss and catsrme! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:24 am Fank u Maus! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:25 am heard in background: sound adn furee, signifiying nomming. Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:24 am Gud wun, Mary!!! Butt (he he) no Fall kner ref todai. sweetpea February 26th, 2009 at 9:00 am jest da tale toll’d cweenmj February 26th, 2009 at 9:12 am I thot it were da bellz dat toll’d….. . . Adn fank u Mary O fur bringing mai birfday wish tu Annipuss…. u b a truu fren. I wuzn’t shur how long i’d b gone tuday…. had lunch wif frendz and playing wif grandsun… schmooo. Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 6:47 am Whut an ideeot (Nawt you!) Did I givez dis linkee alreddy? Nebber min, is ‘dorable!! youtube.com/watch?v=Rooyt3ptNco wif the http and www in frunt, uv coasrse tessm February 26th, 2009 at 8:26 am _heddesk_ SPARKYSMOM February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am Happy burfdai, Anni ! ai brotted yu 2 fings fur yur bigday- furst is da “Murican brekfast- (good fur eatin n e tyme ob da dai or nite !) letz see, wi gotz da scarmbled eggz, wif bacon an sawsegess, an hashbrown taters, engerlish muffins, tost, bagels, lawtza butter n creemy cheez, awlso gotz da speshell burfdai Mimosas, made wif lubly fresh-sqeezed orange joose (not poysin!) and Asti-spumonte (betternshampain !) PLUS da pancakes wif eithur maple syrup and butter or da mixed berreez (stra,bloo,rasp,black) wif raspberry syrup and piles ob wippy-creem have awl yu lke ! awl is sugar n kalory free ! and now- TA-DA! YUR PREZZIE! (ooo Iz sew cited ! I halps yew rip off da sparklee paper an belbet ribbons!) what is it ?! what is it ?! ok, ders too fings - one- a large (72″ x 60″) sawftee fleece frow- awl printed ober wif pics ob KITTEHS ! put it n e where yoo wantz- will keep you awl toasty-warm in da cawld, wet TTI wevver! when yu is doin yur flyin fingurs ob nawt-sekond comentz fame, oar watchin da TB, or readin, or whateber yu wants, yu will b awl comfee nd cozy ! too- a pair ob lubly green “bspoke” wellies ! dey iz lined wit da sheepy skins to keep yur toes awl toasty n comfy when yu b hikin da outta dors in yur eternal quest fur da fuds n newspapurrs! AND dey haz da speshall majikal soles on dem ! dey no-slip ! inna da icee or da snowwy oar da wet oar da gravel- whateber yu walkses on yu no slip ! and dey fitses u purrrfeck ! cuz dey is “bspoke” made em jest fur yu ! happiest burfday too yu, my cheezyfwend ! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:27 am Fank u SM. _nom nom nom dat wuz gud - wat’s fur afturz?! An fank u fur teh wundermuss prezzies berry praktikul an full uv warmin cheezlub! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:00 am Sumfin terriblolee rong wif dis pikshur… Siobhan February 26th, 2009 at 8:00 am uz riet… der bees no sauce… adn no tatoes… adn nawt ebben a good wien 2 goes wib et… _sigh_ dis chefs 2dae… bluesfan473 February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am Fishy eets kitteh…film at elebenty! bluesfan473 February 26th, 2009 at 6:03 am _blows nozymaiker_ Fweep fweep fweep!!! Happee happee birfdai tew Annipuss an Catzrme!!!! . http://www.mine.icanhascheezburger.com/view.aspx?ciid=3525476 . FWEEP FWEEP FWEEEEEPPPPPP!!!! _froz comfettie_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:29 am Fank u BF! Ai lub teh lol! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am Sew kute! dat is a grate pik BF! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:17 am WICHC: Yur Mews at Noon. We have lerned taht a Kitteh haz bin eeten bai a fish! It all happened just a few minnits ago at the noolee opened CHEEZ restaurant, located awn teh corner ov JCH4K boulevard an JCH4K Avenue, where a large burfday partee was being held for local celebrittee Mz annipuss of teh TTI! . We ar still receeving conflikting repawts frum teh stunned parteegoers. Stay tooned fur further updaytes. . Otter lokal noos. We’ve also lerned taht klassik LOLs ar now avaiable wif “favrite buttons. . . . princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:42 am haha!…mews at noon…hehe! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am In Soviet Russia…. princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:06 am fishy eets YOO!!! Johnny February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am turnabout is fair play, I suppose nicewitch February 26th, 2009 at 6:09 am Tunabowt? rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:11 am Didyoo say dat foar teh halibut? AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am Dis is nawt teh thyme oar plaice fur dat kinda reemark! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:14 am Egg-skyooze mi? AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:21 am “plaice” iza fishee, innit? Wusn bein rudez, jus tryin tu pun. sawry rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:24 am OOPS! U iz teh rite! My bad…. __hides unner bed__ AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am Dats awl rite, aim nawt berry gud at teh puns annyhoo. Plz tu kome owt frum unner bed. } gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:14 am Whut, yor trying to mayk them awl clam up? _gigglol_ fish puns ar teh fun! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:19 am Scampis away…. mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:26 am ooooo shwimps?! _resists tmemptashuns to nomnomnom_ _passes sum to annipuss_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:53 am Fanks! stagehanddan February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am that has no sole rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:13 am Eell hasta do, tho. skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:16 am u all a such a funneh grouper peeple! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:18 am Yah, wii iz a liddlol roughy arown teh edjis but iz still fun. mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:27 am Yesh, the happyest plaice on da innertoobs. rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:29 am …speshulee wen u iz feline teh crappie. Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 6:41 am WAIT — ders Moray to no…. update on da storee … Ifinkso dat da Maus is rite… dis widdle fishie iz bein eeted by dat kitteh frum da insides out!! udderwize we needz a sturgeon to hep dis guy! gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:17 am _sings_ Ringaling a ling, that’ll mayk ya sing, thatz a moray! and Don’t kawl for yor sturgeon, even he sez it’s layt. _mangling 2 pritteh gud songs, OK ayll stawp nao_ (Comments wont nest below this level) Reply here jk2kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:01 am summfink fishee diz wai coems… jk2kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:03 am an happi happi dai to annipuss!! sillybrashuns awl arownd! _passes owt partee hats an glasses uv shampain_ TOSTS TEW ANNI!! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am Fank u jk2k, Cheez! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:02 am HAPPITAYLE BIRFDAY, FASTY-FINNERS ANNIPUSS! Mutch lubs an happiness to u, my TTI fren! SCHMOO!!!! mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:06 am annipuss can haz fins??????????? rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:07 am Hur can has wutebber hur wants….iz hur birfday! Speekin of prezzies….gotta go get my prezzie foar hur… rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:10 am __comes bak in wif Annipuss’ prezzie__ Heer ya go! __puts beeg bocks in front of Annipuss__ Iz ur own YNG! Him iz extry-talinted in gibbin massidjes, espeshulee hand/finner massidjes, foar ur fasty-finners. Enjoi! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:31 am Ooooh fank u rhsb, juss wat Ai haz awlwaiz wantid! Jenn February 26th, 2009 at 6:03 am It’s Jonah-kitteh and the whale! sir-sleep-a-lot February 26th, 2009 at 6:05 am what’s “awry”? gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:17 am uneggspekted and terribly rong prysma-kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:18 am Wrong. Nawt as planned. lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 6:31 am i liek yor name. iz taht yor kitteh? wuld be gud name for kitteh. lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am Not much, whut’s awry wif u? Fyumi Gator February 26th, 2009 at 6:53 am my scents 0 humor? Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:35 am Itt tuked mii dis lawg to rilly C yr name an 2 Get It. Mai N ability 2 purrceive, lett m Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:37 am (dat wud bee) lett mii sho it U. Ai wuz thotted “a Japaneseisheh gator!” gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 8:13 am Yu noes, this is a perfekt response, LCB! Shuld be teh offishal greetink uv cheez-land. Cheezpeep 1: Whutz awry? Cheezpeep 2: Nawt much. Whutz awry witchoo? Kuz ther’s ALWAYS sumpthin awry arownd here! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:41 am Ai thort awry wuz wat u waz cummin throo. 3LittlKitties February 26th, 2009 at 9:34 am Only wenna catchir is ther. AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:06 am Happy happy burfday tu Annipuss an Catsme!!! A leedle boddle carved frum a diamond, kontainin teh genuine Arabic abbatar uv roses wul bee delivered tu yur door bai a pair of teenee white camelol bebbehs awn a flyin Persian carput! Enjoi!!! bluesfan473 February 26th, 2009 at 6:08 am O mai, teh thotfulnezz, teh dimonds, teh bebeh camelols, ai feel faynt! AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:13 am Doan yu darez swoon!!! _narrows eyes at BF_ gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:16 am AfriCat, yoo is gittin teh reputation with teh laydees! Ther is swooning awl arownd, every tyme yoo appears! Mebbe yoo wunz to look askance at teh swooners? _narrows eys, luks in mirror, starts praktissing looking askance_ prysma-kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:42 am _jumps in tu applai antee-rinklol creem arown gremlin’s eyes_ _runs awf_ gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:46 am Fangs, p-k. I uses Oyl uv Olay every day, but this anti-rinklol kreme yoo givd me is even beddur! An it smellofies so gud! _rubs ey a bit, liks finger_ Say, and it has a grayt flavr too! prysma-kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:59 am Ai borroed sum frum 4.5K. Iz berry nyse stuffs! . _luks at hoamwurk_ _sighs, an drags self awf tu wurk awn it_ Haz a nawsum partee, ebreewun! Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:17 am _jumps up an applied de reeely eggspensive anti-wrinklol creem on AfriCat_ Not dat u neede it - butt (hee…) betteh saef dan sowry! AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:34 am Fankees Nennepus! Mmmm, naow ai smellz purty jus laik Maus yesturday! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:18 am it is a swooon worthy present….juss sayin’ AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:22 am Narrows eyes at pricessmu - yu nawt feelin swoony, rite? rite? bluesfan473 February 26th, 2009 at 6:25 am aww, nawt eben a lil swoon? a swoonlet? _powts inna corner_ AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:28 am awl rite! jes a leedle wun, k? gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am Yes, OK, but aym timing yoo! No swooning for moar than - whut? - 20 sekkunds. Yor tyme begins - NOW! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am _swoo_ AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:36 am Hmmm, swoon interrupted? gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:43 am _kliks stopwatch_ OK, we have P Mu, klokking in at 18 sekkunds. Ennywun elz wunna giv it a shot? Ennywun wunt to go for teh rekkurd for teh shortest swoon? _luksarownd_ Ennywun? Do yoo feel LUKKY? AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:47 am Teh winna receibs an anteekew “swoon-bed” wear dey kan recubbur frum teh swoons awn a sawftee divan maid uv fragrant cedar-wuds frum teh Lebanon, an upholstered een teh fainest Damascus-silk. gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:51 am Oh, lordy _sigh_ Ther he goes agin! They’ll be swooning to teh left and to teh rite befoar it’z awl over . . . _starts passing out “git-owt-uv-swoon-free” kards to teh cheez-laydees_ Phat Cat February 26th, 2009 at 6:56 am Sw—. _Opens rite eye_ Didi win? Huh? gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:05 am So far yoo is winnin! Luk down below! I needs halp with J4K tho! Aym havving trubbels un-swooning her! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:28 am S … _opens iiz_ Hao wuz dat? gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:47 am Wuz lubberly, Nightshayde; see rest uv thred down below. V nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 8:04 am Yay! A swooning cowch uv mah bery own. _tries to figger owt hao to keep teh kittehs frum clawin it_ skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:39 am ohai, wut did I miss? and why do I feel teh dizzy allovasudden? tessm February 26th, 2009 at 8:41 am aifinkso mebbe alla cheezgurls hav sekrit wish foar swooning couch! ai haz alwayz wanted wun too! s w oonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Reply here princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:45 am well u sed just a littlol wun.. sew i shortened it gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:48 am _grabs mu’s paw, holds it in ayr” Kurrent reigning champyun short-distance swooner, rite here, rite nao!? Ennywun elz wunt to challinj her? As I sed befoar - iz ennywun feline lukky? This is wun for te rekkurd buks, laydeezngennilmenz! (Comments wont nest below this level) Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 6:57 am I haz a swoonin couch yous can uze fur the swoons!! Tis lik frum da oldz days when da ladies swoooned all da timz becus der dresses wuz too tite!! Haz a nice coooshie side fur the pretty swoonin! Yous can lay ur hed back and put ur hand to ur forehed and looks reely …. weel, you would luk reely sumpfink JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:00 am Oh gud!! Just in taim!!! _swo_ gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:04 am OOOH! Itz a close wun! We has J4K with a 3-ledr swoon. But look up abuv, it’z Phat Cat with a 2-letter swoon! So far, it looks like Phat Cat leading teh pak! Phat Cat, I finks yoo wins teh day! Conga-ratz to yoo! J4K - fanks for playing! Um, J4K! Oh noes, looks lyke she’z in a REEL swoon! Halp! Summbuddy git teh iodine! Sumbuddy git teh smellin salts! gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:06 am _fans J4K with a beeg fan dekomaryated with kitteh pikshors_ Elsa_Mama February 26th, 2009 at 7:13 am I fink she feld asleep on da kumfy swoonin couch … JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:17 am _unswoons_ _luks upthred_ . S AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 7:20 am Awlrite, beefurr dis ends in tears, ai weel bee awardin a swoon couch tu eech ov teh purtiseapants. Enjoi! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:32 am LOL!!! Aive AWWAYZ wanted a swooning cowch! }} Uur hart iz troolee in teh rite plaice! Eben if teh rest ov yoo iz in Saudi Arabia! AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 7:36 am Hee hee! Fanks, gotz tu goe naow, berry bad bak-pain an taken sum mussel-relaxant soe wull zoon bee sleepinn. Gud nite all, sweet dreemz ob kittehs an cheezburgers. princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 7:37 am yay!!! i always wanted mai own swooning couch!!!!!! gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:39 am Sweet dreems, AfriCat! And congrats to owr 2 winners! Nightshayde and J4K! _wyld applesaus_ gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 7:41 am And to awl teh uther partycypants too! A cowch for eech uv ya! And mebbe even wun foar liddl owld me! _curls up on her own swooning cowch, settls into teh sawft cushions, wraps orinj tayl arownd mah paws and eers_ ZZZZzzzzzzzz gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 8:10 am _wayrs upon mah smioling fayce dreams of spring_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am Fank u AfriCat - Ai lub rose purrfyoom. AfriCat February 26th, 2009 at 6:35 am Yur moas welcome mai Lady! OnleeKitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:06 am HAPPI BIRFDAI ANNIPUSS Tu da great, kind, wondermus lady uv TTI }}} HAPPI BIRFDAI ANNIPUSS __ai haz a coupla lines frum a song ai like and seems bery appropriate 4 Annipuss__ “I wish you shelter from the cold, a cozy fire to keep you warm” “And in July a lemonade, to cool you in some sleepy glade” HAPPI BIRFDAI ANNIPUSS annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:33 am Fank u OK, dat iz wun uv mai favritt songz! eeckthecat February 26th, 2009 at 6:06 am HAPPY,HAPPY,HAPPY BIRRRRFDAY! HAPPY,HAPPY,HAPPY BIRRRRFDAY! HAPPY,HAPPY,HAPPY BIRRRRFDAY….. OUR DARLING ANNIPUSS !!! For a prezzie,ai haz broughted u troll repellent. stagehanddan February 26th, 2009 at 6:11 am I don’t think Annipuss needs troll repellant for two reasons. 1. she seems to have the ability to convert them. 2. they are repellant enough as it is. rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am Ohai, Dan. Don’t u meen dey are “revoltin” enuf az it is? mary 0spockn February 26th, 2009 at 6:16 am i finkso he means rappelling cuz day clime outta dere slimee pitz. stagehanddan February 26th, 2009 at 6:48 am nah, I think they are happy with their form of government. skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 9:12 am I thought we were an autonomous collective!! Angelwaits February 26th, 2009 at 8:41 am “Oh, yur majestee. Teh peasaantz R revoltin!!” stagehanddan February 26th, 2009 at 8:51 am “you said it, they stink on ice.” Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 6:55 am Hmn? Dis is gnrlly nown fase? Iz wun dat Ai duzznt know. (Ai knawt general, not eben Leftenant for a bit but am private!!) annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 10:16 am It’z teh hawt wevver Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 7:43 am Ah! Ai iz unnerstanz nao. Tanks 4 teh X pluy nation. lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am but teh repllint will keeping tehm away in teh furst place. tho if wun slips froo, annipuss kan charm it! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:36 am Fank u Eeck. Ai agwee wiv shd - dey aer repellent! calicocoa February 26th, 2009 at 6:07 am Happytayle Birfdai, deer Annipuss!!! Shall wii starrt tthe parteh wif a shampain toste? Adn Ai baykd yu sum LadeeFingurr Cookeez (uh, Biskitz), in honor uv teh Kwik adn Nimbull Fingrrz uv aor deer Laydee Annipuss! To your helfth, adn to Mennee Happytayl Birfdaze with yr Loving Cheezfrenz! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:58 am Fank u cc. Juss az well awl deze lubblee noms aer cheezland noms oar Ai’d hab burstid bai naow! Q. February 26th, 2009 at 6:08 am Happiest Birfday to Annipuss! I brought you a prezint. _Hands Annipuss a long, flat boks wrapped in tisshoos uv many colurrs. They are sparkly flame-retardant gloves so your fast fingers don’t catch fier when you type, type, type so fast. annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:37 am FangQ Q! two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:09 am Manee Happee Returns of the Day Dear Annipuss May U has a wunnerful birfdai and grate year! I broted Uz mini cheezburgers wid cheddar cheese, home-made mayo and extra crispy curly spicy fries an a salad wid baby spinach, orange sections, cherry tomatoes dressed in a honey lemon dressing Enjoi gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:20 am Why that sownds lubly, 2K! Hao thotful. Teh crispy curly fries sownds espechully nyce. Hey, they remynds me of AfriCat’s shoos at teh opening of NOM! _imagines AfriCat wayring curly fries on heems feets, laffs_ two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:37 am why fanks Gremlin, here I maded a plate of deh salad and cheeseburgers and fries fur U too and dere is plenty fur ebry wun to share _lays out deh burgers, the fries and deh salad_ plz to be helping Urselves gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:50 am _NOM NOM NOMs wif a kwikniss!_ _then dayntily liks orinj paws kleen_ Why fankyoo, 2K! That wuz delishmus! Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 6:59 am Ai came bak so cud rite down teh salad resip ee. Fanks!! Ai go bye dat stuffz tomorow, CC willin! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:38 am Fank u 2k, dat sowndz berry nommee! two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 6:59 am an here is Ur birfdai purrsent _wraps a byootiful silver kitteh pin in a purty box wid sparklie bowz on top_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:45 am Fank u. Puddy_Tat gibbed me a silber pin wiv a kitteh juss liek mai abatar awn it. Ai dunno iffn him had it maed oar iffn it wuz a lukkee fyned. tukkzyz moma February 26th, 2009 at 6:10 am hapitayl berfdai tu teh selibrints ob teh dai!!1!!!!1!! frum dis hapitayl docters oface - dey dunt noes ai B wishin 4 dem! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:38 am Fank u! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:11 am Happy Birfday Annipuss! I has fur yoo a nebur ending bottlol of wine and a silver neclace. the design is a bit art deco. it’s a lawng kitty that rests loosely awn ur shoulds wiff him head an feets hanging down in frunt. there is alsew a braclet cuff of the saem desighn. annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:39 am Fank u princess fur such wundermuss prezziez! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 7:40 am u am berry welkome! Q. February 26th, 2009 at 6:11 am Happy Birfday to Catsrme! Here’s a present for you! _Hands Catsrme an oddly-shayped packidge wrapped in bubblol-wrap and tied with purrplol ribbons. It’s a kaleidoscope that will make everything you look at froo it sparkly, mysterious, and fun! valharms February 26th, 2009 at 6:12 am Anover fruntpafer..woohoo Winnie, yu is gud…well mabe nawt gud, but funee. princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 6:13 am happy tail burfday catsrme. i has fur yoo a tiarra made frum jade and gold! prysma-kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:15 am HAPPEHTAYL BIRFDAY ANNIPUSS! HAPPEHTAYL BIRFDAY, CAZSRME! . Ai ‘fraid ai nawt knowing yu, Catzrme, but ai wishing yu a yeer full uv teh win an awsum! . Anni, ai wish ai had a prezzint fur yu, but ai cud nawt fink uv ennyfing clebber oar purrsunal, eksept this: _offurs a faceted crystal prism awn a silbur cord_ If yu hangs this in a windo, ebree tiem teh sun tuchiz it an frows lil rainbos all arown, it can reminding yu taht yu haz mai luv an respekt awlways. }}} rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:17 am Ohai, p-k. I has crystal awn nekliss. Iz purty. annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:40 am Ooooh shinee! Fank u! lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 6:18 am LCB has excaped RLS just long enough to warsh her hair so itz skweeky-cleen and floofy, put on a modest yet groovy long dress and appear onstage wif an also skweekweekweeky-cleen and floofy GP, who is waring a white 3-piece soot and playing teh keyboards. They preform a song for Annipuss. Sing along by clicking on my bloo name or copying and pasting this linky: youtube.com/watch?v=mq5pLi0huhw Top of teh Commints (aplologies to teh OMGitsaliongetintehCarpenters) Such a stoopy’s coming over me There’s a new lol posted on ICHC Not a thought can I seize Got teh dreaded brane freeze And I won’t be “not second” once again Every time I think I am on top I’m not even close, miserably I flop And while I’m such a wuss Win goes to Annipuss She’s the fastest fingered poster of teh crop She’s on teh top of teh commints leading all of the Cheezpeeps And she’s full of win and awesome every time I accept my defeat because she is so darn sweet Her speed puts her at the top of teh thread In teh face of woe she maintains grace And in twenty-twelve we’ll all stay at her place To see teh Olympics and learn some of her tricks There’s a lotta lubs for Annipuss, u see There is only one wish on my mind When the next lol posts I hope that I will find That Annipus will be in teh top spot naturally All is right with teh whirled when she is here She’s on teh top of teh commints leading all of the Cheezpeeps And she’s full of win and awesome every time I accept my defeat because she is so darn sweet Her speed puts her at the top of teh thread She’s on teh top of teh commints leading all of the Cheezpeeps And she’s full of win and awesome every time I accept my defeat because she is so darn sweet Her speed puts her at the top of teh thread rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:21 am __floofy applolsaws__ AWSUM!!!!!!11!!!!! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 6:23 am omg I cant reed it cuz I can’t kwit laffin at the aplology! gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am I just keeps thinkin abowt Sam Neill in teh John Carpenter horror film “In The Mouth of Madness”: “Oh no, not the Carpenters!” lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 6:33 am OMG, its teh carpenters get in a lion!!!! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 7:58 am @@@@@!!elebenty! Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 8:02 am ah, dere yu is… _ hands ober enbelope _ heer is teh munnie fur, umm, taht thing wii spoked abowt… skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:07 am hmmm… kwite a bit of munnies here…. _stuff envelope in bak pokket_ ok, sew, here’s ur _mumbles_ Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 8:09 am ooo fankies! Yu gawt meh teh ones ai wanted tu! Deed yu has anee trubble? skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:12 am ppft! no trubble for me! but u really needs to be careful wif this stuff. Ifinkso u needs to use in moderashun. _remembers hoo she is talking to_ _hedbats hurself_ Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 8:14 am hmm… has YU bin yoosing it? skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:20 am well I has to do kwality control!! 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:15 am Need enny halp wif dat? _hedbathedbathedbat_ skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:21 am _swats back at DK_ _and teh swatfest begins_ 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:24 am Sheesh, ai wuz just trai-in to be halpful! _Bites skwirrlgrrl onna eer - jentlee_ (Comments wont nest below this level) skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:35 am ew ew ew! _liks DK on teh hed and runs to a safe distanse_ sew how is u today? 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:53 am Hay! Iz not a wet willee, just a frendlee liddul nip! N fewer jerms tahn likking! Ai is TYRED of hopping arown on 1 fut. Ai is TYRED of waiting fur reuslts. Ai is feline a liddul sowree fur myself, aifinkso. Even asked teh poopee ex to kum plai cribbij wif mii - O to wot depfs hav ai sunk??? 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:57 am Adn ai had a liddul fall on a step yesterdai morning - skareded maiself adn made mai leg n anklol ake awl dai. tessm February 26th, 2009 at 8:58 am ooooh, cribbaje! ai useta plae wiv mai dad alla tyme. iz grate game! ai plae wiv u insted, OK? skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 9:20 am oh noes!!! }}}}} sowry, I had to step away from ICHC for a bit, sowry u hadded a fall… I was not ignorifying u. }}}}}} again rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 6:27 am Wen u figger owt how to egg-skaype from RLS, plz to be lettin me kno, ‘k? Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 6:32 am Yeah for LCB an GP! Yeah for Annipuss - faster dan hers own fingers shadow! Dat is brilliant! _clappety clappety whistle whistle clappety clappety_ (an fanks for de gud earwurm) prysma-kitteh February 26th, 2009 at 6:33 am _clappity clappity_ _wissul_ _cheer_ _clappity clappity_ lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 6:34 am yoo are teh lirikal jeenyus, lcb!! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:44 am Fank u LCB dat iz awsum - did u noe dat teh Carpinturz wuz mai favrit groop? Ai wull need a carpintur sune 2 wyden awl teh dorez `coz awl teh nies fings ebbriwunz sayin is maekin me big heddid! lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:26 am No, I didn’t knoes that. I mean, um, er… of COARSE I knowed. Mmm-hmmm. Mabye after GP is done recovering from cashing his paychek, he’ll get teh non-musical carpenters whut builded teh Safareh Park to come halps u widefy ur door. Smoos! Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:29 am _ applies leeza’s extry strawng creem _ . . . _ narrows eyes _ skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:00 am _luks askanse_ U is self-applying now?? I fink maybe we needs to luk at a twelvety step program for u. Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 8:11 am _ applies self, liberally _ Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:04 am ahem… WEN does ai get paid fur tihs? huh? huh? pfft… lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:23 am _pulls piggeh aside by his eer_ Doesn’t u rember we hadded that talk about not being such a selfish piggeh alldatime and sometimes doing nice things for other peeps wifout demanding payment or licensing fees? Hmmm? No? U doesn’t rember? Ok then, I pays u… IN HEDBATS! _prepares piggeh’s pay packet_ Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:25 am EEP! Srsly, yu wunders wai ai no members fings adn den yu hedbats me sum moar??? pfft… stoopy catburglar… lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:29 am Whut about that spensive BlackBerry u whined and whined for me to get u? “I’ll be able to keep track of all my pointments,” u sed “I’ll never forget another important event that doesn’t benefit me directly,” u sed “I won’t just play games onnit all day,” u sed. “Hay! I just beet my best score,” u sed. Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:34 am Awl berry berry gud poynts… . Prollem is, ai had tu whine adn whine adn whine adn thretten tu set Mick awn yu afore yu gawt me won… ADN den, wen ai wus awl egg sighted yu gibbs me a punnet ob Blooberries adn sed “Sry, dey wus awl out”… . Yu nose, issa wunder ai steel ‘werks’ fur yu… dere is menee, MENEE ppl hu cud yoose a fabyomulus phlonquais liek me… lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:35 am “Werk” is teh “right” “word” for whut u “does.” Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:36 am _ starts scribbling out notice _ lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:42 am Look. I has to go now. We’ll discuss this later, not in teh middlol of a birfday party, ‘k? We was up all nite rehearsifying teh song so we is both a little punchy. _ow!_ Kwit punching me! Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:44 am hmm… otay, but but but plz tu remindify me tu kwit - ai wheel prolly forget! JanetCanHas4+1Kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:28 am LCB!! LCB! Dont yoo think yoo shud maybee cut teh por littlol Piggeh sum slak? . He. . .well. . he IZ kinda cyoot. lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:30 am Cyoot? Lemme see ur glasses for a minnit, Janet. _cleens off layers and layers of schmutz from Janet’s glasses, gives glasses back_ Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:38 am O Janet, yu is so kynd tu sai taht… is troo, ob corse, but but but steel, is berry nyce ob yu tu sai! . Yu nose, ai bet yu wud be a mush better Phlonquer… does yu has anee knead fur a littlol GP? huh? huh? lolcatburglar February 26th, 2009 at 7:43 am Don’t do it Janet! He’ll cost u a fortune in fuds, clothings and shetland ponies! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 8:02 am _haz a puzzloled_ … Jus hao menny shetland ponies duz a pinnygig need? An fur wut porpoise? Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 8:07 am Ai has tu has at leest tu at anee won thyme, dun ask meh wai. Ai just does, otay? nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 8:18 am Hmmm. U izzint hurtin dem in enny way, iz u? Az lawng az dey iz teh happee & consents to wutebber ur doin wif dem, iz ok bah mii. Ai tries nawt to judge. skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:18 am _is afrade to ask_ Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 8:21 am hmm - ai wud fink does littlol minee… mynie… tynie horsis wud bee moar kunveeniant?!? Noe? _pondurs on dis_ 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:41 am Yoo gets to keep teh soot, aifinkso… Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:43 am ooo! ai DOES liek eet, akshully! adn mai HDT needs tu go in teh londree aneewai! parrothead February 26th, 2009 at 8:11 am Omai dat wuz wunnermus! tessm February 26th, 2009 at 8:40 am WOWserz! nawt much tyme to stawp an plae todae but whut a partee! . a verree happytayle burfdae to annipuss, an catsrme, an jlcollier too — as well as stagehanddan teh misteree man, whenevr his burfdae iz! . an LCB, aifinkso u haz outdun yurself! iz mebbe bestest song ever! GRATE JOB!! . schmoos & hedbonks & boops! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 10:20 am Fank u Tessm Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 7:10 am Ai haz a kno nostl noslg finkin uv teh past. Fank U. Whut a pritty womun shee luks. burfday fairy February 26th, 2009 at 6:26 am oh mai, burfday fairy finked her wuz being o ntime today, but teh party iz alreddy rolling!! evreewun cant wayt to say happee burfday to annipuss!! an iz no wunder, her iz being a very speshul part ob cheezland wif herz grashus wayz an her qwik wits an fingers!! so now burfday fairy iz heer too, to wish a big HAPPEE BURFDAY to owr deer annipuss, an to teh ovver burfday peeplez hoo haz tehr burfdays today: Jlcollier an catzrme, hoo iz wun ob teh behind-teh seenz gud cheezfrenz! an if it iz yor burfday too, dont be shy, com joyn teh party!! nuffin kan beet teh caek taht mary O haz bringed, an i’m shur taht CHEEZ will haz teh catering well in hand. but i haz bring suppilm - supplumt - extry cuppiecakes wif fancy flowr frostings!! an frooty punch, an fresh choklit-dipt stawrberriz!! an goodie bags filled wif bownsy ballz taht glitter like raynbowz wen tehy bownse, yoyoz taht wissle teh happy burfday song wen tehy yoyo, kandeez, more kandeez, an sparkly stikkers taht luking liek annipuss’s abatar kitteh!! (all lissensing feez go to annipuss’s favrit chair - chart - helping-peeplez-an-aminlols groop) an a big swish ob teh burfday wand to make all yor burfday wishes come troo!!! ———-___¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭____ burfday fairy February 26th, 2009 at 6:29 am oh, an i haz a speshul liddle sumfing for annimpuss - a pair ob comfy slipper wif fluttery inviziblol fairy wigns on teh bak to maeking yor feets lite an happy on teh florr! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:46 am Fank u burfday fairy Ai aer habbin `bowt teh bestest burfday ebber. Cats are Pet February 26th, 2009 at 6:30 am Your blog is related to humor with the images of cats but the image surprised me. How did the cat so? It is amazing. It is different from theme but it is really thinkable… Thanks lunarmommy February 26th, 2009 at 6:37 am happy burfday annipuss!! ooh, burfday fairy’s prezzint iz almost liek mine but not qwite. i haz bringd yoo a pair ob majikal shooz taht luk liek very luvly shoos but iz comfy az sneekers (are tehy being called “trayners” in TTI?) an will fill yor legs wif bownsy enurjy az yoo walk owt to do yor shopping!!! (i gotted a payr for myself too ahhhhhhhh) annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 6:47 am Fank u lunarmommy, teh trayners sownd juss wat mai pore awld feets need! Phat Cat February 26th, 2009 at 7:02 am Happy Birfday Annipuss! Pleeze 2 accept my pleh day erasifyer. Whenebber yer habbin a pleh day, you can jes wave da erasifyer and eberyfing will be all bedderer. Njoy! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:48 am Fank u C dat iz a berry yooseful fing! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:50 am Sowwee PC (nawt juss C) mai keebord iz playin stoopie trix. Fur sum reezun teh top line uv ledders duzn’t print wen Ai yooze teh shift key! Phat Cat February 26th, 2009 at 8:51 am Aww, no wurriez. I new wat yew ment. nicewitch February 26th, 2009 at 6:58 am Ohai! An Happee Burfdae tu awl teh Burfdae Peepuls! Ai has a liddol prezzint foar eech ob yu – nawt-sekkund, heer bees liddol majikol wands, wut gets splaind inna minnit. __hands eech burfdae peep a prittee wand, wif flours tyd awn wif prittee silk ribbins__ An ai maedid yu a Speshul Liddol Spell, tu __taeks owt a speshlee-wovin baskit, awlso dekamoratid wif teh flours an ribbins; the baskit bees ful ob lublee flour petils an sweet-smelin herbs, miksd wif secrit majikol stuff__ __dansdansdansis arownd teh Birfdae Peepuls, chantin teh Speshul Liddol Spell, an scatterin teh majikol mikschur__ Tu keep yu safe, ai sprinklol rownd Dese majik herbs dat ai has fownd, Wif lubs an frenships cast dis spell Tu send awl stoopid trolls tu … um …(dis famblee site, so yu can jus fill in teh riming wurd foar Baesmint Cat’s howse, pls) Ifn a troll duz kreep up on yu sneekillee, jus waev dis wan d, an _poof_ den yu wil cee troll vanishiz, awl majiklee. Butt teh strongist majik dat is heer Is dat ur frends hu howld yu deer Send yu awl der lubs eech dae An keep teh stoopid trolls awae. Dere!! Nao yu bees awl safe! Happee Burfdaes!! Nennepus February 26th, 2009 at 8:25 am oh - dat is a pretteh pretteh spell! an it rayms! is almoast a pome gremlin February 26th, 2009 at 8:55 am _klaps_ Aw, that is pritteh! Teh majik to keep away trolls. And teh majik uv frendsheep. Sweet thots! And it duz look lyke a full-owt pome to meh! Nice job, Nicewitch! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:53 am Fank u nicewitch! nicewitch February 26th, 2009 at 10:05 am Yu bees beriberi welkum! Ai hoeps yu bees habbin a wundermus dae! Phillipe d'Beaker February 26th, 2009 at 7:04 am happpppppy birthdayyyyyyyyy to Annipuss. It is always a treat to find you in the taupe spot. Many of us has an envy at yer speed at the keyboard, and cleverness at the same time, but we recognizes egg-salance when we sees it. . Many Happy Reruns !!! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:55 am Fank u Phillipe, ebbriwun iz sayin such lubblee fingz - Ai wull hab 2 haz burfdaiz moar offen! Angelwaits February 27th, 2009 at 7:23 am That iz teh Gud Ideah!! 4 us 2 saz teh luvvin (Spoonful) things to odders mooar dan wunce a yeer!! Guinness Piggeh February 26th, 2009 at 7:08 am _ WEEEEEEEEK WEEEEEEEEEK WEEEEEEEEK _ . Happee Happee Burfdai tu mai deer Annipuss! Yu is so full ob win adn ossim, eben tho yu ALWAIS beets me tu teh nawt sekkund spawt; ai lubbs yu aneewai! . Wen ai grows up, aifinkso ai want tu be a power poster juss liek Anni! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:56 am Fank u G haz been noed 2 beet me! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:56 am Dat shud be GP, uv corse. nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:38 am Wandurrs in, a bit layte. _places tray uv sliced fresh veggies & a bowl uv ranch dip on teh tablol_ _places fresh-baked cawfee cake (wif buttery cinnamon brown shugar streusel innit & onnit) on teh tablol_ … Happitayl Birfday, Annipuss!!! … Heerz ur prezzie. Itz a majikul bawks dat givs u wutebber fuds u wants, purrrrfektly prepared to ur liking. Wen u iz dun eetin, u kin put teh dishes bak in & teh bawks will cleen dem. No fuss - no muss! princessmu February 26th, 2009 at 7:45 am berry kool prezzie! evrywun needs wun of dem! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:47 am Anom! Altho, sumtiemz cookin stuff yerself iz bery fun & rewarding. Warshing teh dishes, nawt sew muchlee… two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:48 am that’s why I cooks and hubcat does deh cleaning two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 7:49 am even more boring dan doing deh dishes is drying dem and putting dem awai how is Uz nightshayde? I can now see Ur green outfit nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:59 am Ai iz well today, fanks — hao abowt u? two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:37 am I is gud fanks for asking annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:57 am Fank u NS - dat wud fill a lawng felt want! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 7:48 am Silleh fishee — kittehs iz frendz, NAWT fuds! two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:08 am not if U iz in Soviet Rushya two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:08 am I iz gud too fanks fur aksing hee hee February 26th, 2009 at 7:53 am CONGRATS WINNIE-WONKA!!!! Cassidy February 26th, 2009 at 7:54 am _Dashes in, kleerly in a hurrey_ . Whew! Teh partee is still goin! Ohai all. I bringed dis birfday caek, an a speshul prezzie fur Annipuss — its a payre uv roller skates sew she can speed up her daley air rundz. Dey has teh noofangulled weels dat are maed uv sum speshul hi-speed stuff, so watch out Lundun fur almoast-flyin Annipuss! Enjoy! . Happitayl birfday an menny happitayl returnses! . An to yoo too Catsrme — an heer r sum beautimous pikshur fraems fur yoo to keep pikshurs uv yoor kittehs in. . Par-tay on! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 8:59 am Coo fank u Cassidy - a hi speed Annipuss wud put teh feer uv CC in2 teh nayburhood! Ambercat February 26th, 2009 at 8:09 am _clinkyclinkyclinky_ _Gances at sun - definitly ober teh yardarm_ _clinkyclinkyclinky_ Ohai Annipuss - Ai has just brort yu som “grow srys”, for yur burfdai - an som old frends: Shepherds Neame, London Pride, Theakstons Old Pec, of a bokkul ob Barvariyun Rasbry beer, juss for fun! Donunt drink tehm awl at wunse…ah, wot teh hek! It’s yur burfdai! Has a gud wun!! Clinkclink!! skwirrlgrrl February 26th, 2009 at 8:17 am oooh.. got any more of taht rasbry beer Ambercat?? _drool_ Ambercat February 26th, 2009 at 8:46 am Nawt ennee mor! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:00 am Fank u Ambercat. Hic! parrothead February 26th, 2009 at 8:12 am Happee burfai Annipuss! Sawree ai cannawt stay furr yur pardee, butt ai am finkin ov yew! Enjoy! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:01 am Fank u PH! 4point5kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:13 am Happee birfdai frum VLC, Anni! Hoep ur habbing a lublee dai. Will yoo see ur sun tonite? Fur ur birfdai ai’m gibbing yoo ur bery own cart drawn bai a Shetland pony (self-feeding n self-cleening) to taek yoo awn ur errands. (Fanks fur teh idea, LCB!) Birfdai schmoos frum DK annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:03 am Fank u DK. Dat wull cawz a stir in teh soopermarkit carpark! Winnie-Wonka February 26th, 2009 at 8:28 am Hoppy Birdie, oh awesome annipuss!! nightshayde February 26th, 2009 at 8:30 am Concatshoelaces on ur frunt-page lol, Winnie-Wonka! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:04 am Fank u W-W! rhsb February 26th, 2009 at 8:35 am This is just a courtesy call This is just a matter of policy This is an act of kindness To let you know that your time is up two_kittehs February 26th, 2009 at 8:49 am oh noes phone call of doomz frum deh grim reaper who iz U calling rhsb? soprano_smurf February 26th, 2009 at 8:49 am _soprano_smurf, berri layt as ewesewal, rushez up, makingz da vokill worm-upzez allawey uppastarez_ meemeemeeMEEmeemeemeemeeeeee mahmahmahMAHmahmah maaaaaahh mmmmrrreeaaaaaAAAOOOOOooooooooowwwwwwwww!!!! ahem! hem! Happi Happi Happi Naut-Sekkkund-Anny-Furrr-Sariz Annipuss and Catzrme!!1!!!!!!!!11! _singz_ Happi Purrrrzdey tuu yuuuu, Happi Purrrrzdey tuu yuuuu, Happi PURRRRZEY _tawp See flatteringlolly flat _ deer Cheeezfrenzzzz, Happi Purrrrzdey tuu yuuuu!!!!1!!!!! }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} _blushiz an haidz berhaind kertingz_ annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:05 am Fank u S_S! Icanhasfockses February 26th, 2009 at 8:58 am Hippo, birdie, two ewes Hippo, birdie, two ewes Hippo birdie, deer Annipuuuussss…… Hippo birdie, two ewes! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 9:05 am Fank u ICHF! Tattooed Fay February 26th, 2009 at 9:13 am Where do I find one of these beds??? jef2u February 26th, 2009 at 1:42 pm This bed came from: http://www.happytailstoronto.com/ . They are hand made by a local lady who sells them on consignment at the pet store. deadinfrance February 26th, 2009 at 9:26 am nez 1 for mi kittie! 3LittlKitties February 26th, 2009 at 10:00 am And a wondermus time was had by all (except the kitteh in da fishie - he’s a littl down inna mouf). Happie Birfday to Annipus and Catzrme! Happie Birfday to youse! annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 10:22 am Fank u 3LK martoonie February 26th, 2009 at 11:12 am Oh NOES!!!! Ai neerly missed Annipuss’s burfday! Annipuss, menny menny happy returns to teh nawt second spot, ur riteful hoem. May ai gib u a speshull burfday martoonie, made of gud wishes from ur cheezfrenz (and a littlol alkyhawl) and some speshul virchewul floofy kittehs who will come an play wif u an snorgle wiv u an purrrrrrrr awloberu but will nawt rekwire enny lukkin after an will nawt get under ur feets an trip u ups. Have a wundermuss birfday (wut’s left ob it). annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 11:45 pm Fank u Martoonie. Ai had teh moast wundermuss birfdai! kafleen February 26th, 2009 at 3:00 pm Happy Birfday, Annipuss!!! I hope dat u see dis, beeing on teh sekund page and all!! ANd I hopes dat u hadded a moast splendiffurruss day, and I hopes and trussts dat u noes wiff not a jot or tiddull ub a dowt how much u is lubbed heer on teh Cheezy Place!!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ }}}} Heer r birfday card furr u! yahoo.americangreetings.com/ecards/view.pd?i=322072252&m=6822&rr=y&source=yahoo999 annipuss February 26th, 2009 at 11:47 pm Fank u kafleen. Ai lub teh card!